


Home,Sweet Home.

by satelliesziam



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Forced Orgasm, Light Bondage, M/M, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satelliesziam/pseuds/satelliesziam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“ I-I have a boyfriend. Let m-e go…” Zayn sutured, his voice muffled into the pillow. The black haired boy tried to turn his head around to take a look at the guy, but the man grabbed his jaw and buried his face back into the pillow, while he tightened his grip of his one hand on Zayn’s as the other was exploring Zayn's soft skin.</p><p>“ So you like dicks huh? You love it when a dick is shoved deep in your ass?“</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home,Sweet Home.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second attempt to write smut. The first one was disastrous. I'm so sorry If It still sucks.  
> You can send me your prompts if you'd like. I want to practise on my writing smut skills. XD
> 
>  
> 
> warning: this one shot contains rape/non-con elements.Read it on your own risk!

From the moment when the black haired lad closed the door of his small flat and took in the familiar welcoming scent, closing his eyes he knew what was waiting for him.

  
_A well-deserved rest._

 

Zayn has been working so much lately, his mind was focused mainly in the papers and orders at the bar and on top of that he took his best mate’s, Louis, night shift two times this week and the black circles under his eyes clearly showed how much sleep he had actually managed to get. He felt exhausted and his body was giving up on its function.

 

His legs were dragging on the carpet on his way to the bathroom as he was removing the soaking wet clothes, clinging to his body. A loud thunder echoed outside and for a moment flashed through the still dark flat, but Zayn didn’t even flinch. He was way too exhausted to care for the furious storm outside.

  
  
As he walked in the bathroom, he stood in front of the small mirror and gasped once he saw that he looked way worse than he thought. His skin was pale and the circles under his eyes were darker and bigger. His raven locks were messy, wet and some of his hair was glued to his forehead.  
  
  
Zayn needed a shower.  
  
  
Once he was undressed, Zayn pulled the curtain and stepped into the bathtub, turning on the water.

 

The medium hot water was cascading down to his shoulders and chest, while he was rubbing the soap over his body to remove the sweat and dirt. His nostrils flared at the slight smell of the shampoo on his head and he had to lean his body slightly on the cold tiles, just to enjoy the time he had alone since he practically was living in the bar.

  
  
He was aware of the fact that these past months he was working so much that he forgot what it was like to be home and it truly bothered him. It was a good thing that he had really good mates who had offered to take one of his shifts so he could go home and get some rest.

  
  
Zayn took his time under the shower and once he felt the betrayal of his body stay in conscious, he turned off the water, wrapped a towel around himself and stumbled toward his bedroom, sprawling himself on the mattress. A sigh of relief escaped from his plump lips as he closed his eyes and a few minutes later, he fell asleep.

 

+

   
  
Suddenly Zayn felt something hot all over his back. His body was being pressed into the mattress more than it should and the boy snapped his eyes open, a wave of panic rushing to him. The air was dragged out from Zayn’s lungs once a hand took both of his hands and pinned them above his head, preventing Zayn’s movements.

 

“ Shhhh.. “ a gruff male voice whispered in his ear, a hot breath was slowly making the black haired lad’s skin to goose bump. Zayn wiggled, desperately trying to get free, but the man’s weight over his body was overpowering him.

  
  
“What the fu-Listen, whoever you are, I swear I don’t have expensive things in here…You mistook the flat, mate…If you want money, my wallet is-“ Zayn was cut off as the grip on his wrists tightened and the body pressed even more into his back.

 

“ Shut the hell up. “ the man hissed in Zayn’s ear, making the black haired lad whine and try to keep himself calm. Maybe if he could convince this guy to get off him, Zayn could somehow manage to distract him long enough to take his phone from the nightstand and call the cops.

 

“ I am not here to steaI -I’ve been watching you for a while now, Zayn...My intentions were way different but I couldn’t help myself anymore. I had to have you…and you, lying sprawled on the bed only makes it worse… So , now you will obey me and do as I say or I’m going to rip your throat out, am I clear? “the voice was now a few octaves lower, thick British accent filled Zayn’s ears.

 

_He was a stalker._

  
  
Zayn’s body began shaking more violently and he couldn’t form the right words at this unfamiliar man’s confession. “ P-please, “ the black haired boy pleaded, his hands gripped the sheets, and his mind was rising with thoughts of what will happen.

 

“ That’s right… “ the man said and licked a wet stripe on Zayn’s neck “ Beg me- Fuck, I want to lick every inch of your body. I bet your skin tastes like caramel. “

 

Zayn gasped at the words and bit his lower lip hard and buried his face into the pillow, hiding his whine.

 

The air of the room suddenly changed, the tension could be felt in the air and the only thing Zayn could hear were the low gasps and moans of the man on top of him as he was rocking his hips in the black haired boy’s clothed from the towel ass, showing Zayn how turned on he was.

 

“ I-I have a boyfriend. Let m-e go…” Zayn sutured, his voice muffled into the pillow. The black haired boy tried to turn his head around to take a look at the guy, but the man grabbed his jaw and buried his face back into the pillow, while he tightened his grip of his one hand on Zayn’s hands as the free one was exploring Zayn's soft skin.

 

“ So you like dicks huh? You love it when a dick is shoved deep in your ass?“ the man grumbled again and his free hand slowly reached Zayn’s belly, his cold fingertips on his hot skin made the black haired boy tremble and take a sharp breath.  
  
  
Zayn couldn’t help but let out a whimper at the guy’s words and buck his hips up to try and get the guy off of him, but it was an unsuccessful attempt.  
  
  
“ Fuck that's right…rub your ass on my dick. I’m going to take you so hard “ the man promised and continued. “ I will turn you around, do not try to do stupid shit or the things will go bad for you. “ then Zayn’s air was ripped from his chest when he was flipped, so he was lying flat on his back on the bed. A stronger wave of panic rushed through him once he felt something black covering his vision. Zayn began shaking his head furiously, and his hands were now restrained, a cold metal was wrapped around Zayn's wrists,preventing the movement. The man’s weight over Zayn's weak body was too much for a further protest.  
  
  
Zayn gasped once he felt the man’s crotch rubbing against his and opened his mouth, a silent moan escaping his lips. Rough hands grabbed his towel and removed it from his lower body, leaving him completely naked.  
  
  
“ Fuck, baby. You are so beautiful-“ the man cursed and Zayn realized that this voice was familiar to him. _Too_ familiar. Maybe in his fear he imagined things.

 

The man buried his face into Zayn’s neck and took in his sweet scent, growling loudly as his hands trailed down Zayn’s torso and his lips began leaving bruises all over the boy’s neck, chest, and belly.

 

Zayn felt his dick twitching in interest. His body was betraying him. He was vulnerable against the touches and filthy words, coming out from the man’s mouth.

 

If he wanted this to over quickly, he had to imagine that these hands on his body were Liam’s.

 

  
Zayn’s _boyfriend._

“ My, my- You are really worked up, baby. So hard for me… I know that you will like everything I am going to do to you-“ the low British accent was distant, but after a few seconds Zayn could feel the boy’s breath tickling his ear as he continued speaking. “-You will be begging me for more. “

 

Zayn leaned his head back on the cushion pillow and tried to hold back a moan that threatened to escape from his lips at the feeling of the rough hand stroking him at a fast pace. Zayn could feel himself getting harder and harder every second that passed just from the tight grip around his dick.

 

Zayn gasped once he felt something warm being wrapped around his leaking with pre-come cock and moaned loudly, his heart thumping in his chest as he fisted the sheets.

 

“ You taste so good, fuck… ‘’ the man mumbled as he swirled his tongue over the slit earning another moan from Zayn.

 

“ Fuck, “ Zayn cursed under his breath. His whole body was trying to restrain from bucking up his hips into that tight heat. A slight sheen of sweat was starting to form over his forehead and his tattoo covered chest.

 

“ I need to be inside you. “

 

Zayn didn’t even have time to protest because he felt a finger slowly making its way through his hole and he whimpered at the uncomfortable feeling. The boy groaned and wiggled his bum, but a hand was placed on his hip, stopping Zayn from moving.

 

“ You are so tight- “ the man’s eyes raked all over the tattoos on the skin and he leaned down, licking Zayn’s stomach and moaning at the feeling. He couldn’t tease himself like that anymore. He had to be in Zayn.

 

The man slowly spread Zayn’s legs wide and nestled between them. His breath caught in his throat once he felt the tight grip of Zayn’s hips around his waist, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He took Zayn’s cock into his hand and pumped it a few times, closing his eyes and slowly entered the tight and wet heat. A low whine from Zayn echoed through the room.

 

“ That’s it, fucking take my dick. “ the man growled and began moving fast, not giving any time for the boy lying beneath him to adjust. The man was definitely big and Zayn was fighting the urge to scream from pain because he could feel that he was being split in half. With each thrust a loud moan escaped the man’s lips as he was rolling his hips, mumbling something incoherent. He could feel himself nearing the edge and Zayn could only whimper and pray for this to be over as soon as possible.

 

A few minutes passed, Zayn heard the man’s grunts and moans became louder, the muscles on his stomach flexed and his fingers dug into Zayn’s hips.

 

“ You feel so good- “ the boy above whispered and thirsted harder and faster into Zayn’s body, making the other boy to softly moan, because a certain spot was being hit again and again.

 

The man only smirked and wrapped his fingers around Zayn’s dick and again tightened his grip, stroking up and down at fast pace.

 

“ Little slut- “ grunt, thrust, and groan “-you act like you don’t like it, but look at you…your dick hard and leaking precome… you love being fucked hard and fast, don’t you- “ Zayn closed his eyes and bit his lower lip, trying to suppress the loud whine. These words went straight to his dick.

 

“ Fuckfuckfuckfuck “ the man’s thrusts became erratic, he was close and he felt his body shivering at the pleasure sparkling low in his stomach, his hips rolled a little and after two more thrusts,his dick pulsed and he emptied himself into the smaller boy’s body, cursing and tossing his head back.

 

Zayn whimpered and tried to buck his hips up for any kind of friction, but two rough hands gripped his hips and pushed them into the bed as he the man continued thrusting in and out in fast pace.

  
  
Zayn felt the warmth increasing in his lower stomach and moments later, the black haired lad was coming completely untouched on his belly.

  
  
Zayn took his time to try and catch his breath and now he was able to feel the pain in his wrists from the pulling. He was sure he was going to have bruises on his skin and not only from his tied wrists but from the pair of rough hands roaming over his body.  
  
  
How was he going to explain this to Liam?  
  
  
A few minutes later the black cloth was removed from Zayn’s eyes and the boy was able to see the man. His _rapist._  
  
  
Zayn widened his eyes and his mouth opened. His heart stopped for a moment. He lost his words once he saw the familiar face.  
  
  
“ _Liam?!_ “ Zayn rasped, still completely in shock.  
  
  
Liam only smirked and leaned down to kiss his boyfriend’s neck as he untied his hands.  
  
  
“ I've been known that this was a fantasy of yours,baby... _Happy Birthday,Zayn_. “

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I didn't tag the plot twist. xD


End file.
